Traumatic injury to the joint can cause the formation of defects in the articular cartilage and underlying bone leading to reduced joint function caused by pain and locking of the joint. Hydro-Gen has been developing a non-degradable osteochondral implant that consists of a porous hydrogel edge, a solid hydrogel core, and a porous titanium (pTi) base that fills the defect and restores joint mechanics. Pilot animal trials with this design have shown robust host cartilage and bone integration into the implant. While the results from the current implant have proven to be favorable, Hydro-Gen has begun to explore a next generation design in which the pTi would be replaced with a polymer. The polymer base would allow for easier imaging (avoiding metal artifact), easier revision, and in theory, allow for use of larger implants to treat larger defects. To this end, Hydro-Gen has recently been in contact with Oxford Performance Materials (OPM) who have developed a 3D printable poly(ether ketone ketone), PEKK, that has mechanical properties similar to bone and can be printed in a similar geometry as the current pTi design. While the material is promising, the performance of this material in the complex environment of the knee has not been characterized. Therefore, the objective of this supplement is to optimize and characterize implants made with PEKK and compare mechanical properties and in vivo performance to the current pTi design. To complete this goal, Hydro-Gen will work with OPM to optimize the 3D printing process to be within the design tolerances for the base. Additionally, Hydro-Gen will work with our third party manufacturing company, RK Manufacturing, to adapt and optimize the current implant manufacturing process for the inclusion of the PEKK bases ? the manufacturability of the PEKK based implants will be determined through shear testing of the hydrogel-polymer interface as well as hydrogel overflow onto the base and measurements of the as manufactured implants.